


In Which Celestino Cialdini Has a Royal Problem

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: The problem is that when Prince Phichit sets his mind to something, it's almost impossible to dissuade him. Even if that "something" is his 42 year old mentor.





	In Which Celestino Cialdini Has a Royal Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



> The prompt for this one was: "Fantasy AU; in which Phichit is the beloved crown prince of his country and Celestino is an advisor to the royal family. He is happy to teach his young charge everything he knows, but begins to suspect the prince is flirting with him." 
> 
> I've secretly loved this pairing since I watched the series, because Phichit _would_ be one to flirt incessantly with his coach, so I was really happy for the chance to write some!

It starts so innocuously that, in hindsight, Celestino finds he can't really identify when the Prince's behavior changed. The truth is that Phichit has probably always been like this; for as long as Celestino has known him, which is the young Prince's entire life, Phichit has always been a charmer. As a child he won over many of the ladies of the court and even some of the noblemen with his sweet smile and innocent wisdoms, and as he got older, his magnetic personality attracted him many friends from within Thailand and the ruling families of their allies. 

Phichit has been on the periphery of Celestino's life since he was born, when Celestino was the tender young age of 25 and newly promoted to the role of Privy Counselor. Back then, he was the treasured first born son of the Crown Prince, second in the line of succession should his grandfather the King pass away. At the time, Celestino had gone and congratulated the heir apparent and his wife on the birth of their beautiful child, and Phichit had been pressed into his nervous arms for a moment; that was the closest Celestino has been to him in sixteen years. 

And in those sixteen years, the world has changed; the ruling monarch passed away, and his son was coronated, promoting Phichit to Crown Prince. Celestino has grown in his position, from a junior counselor who was there merely to observe and occasionally opine, to a senior counselor who is invited to lead council meetings and brief the King himself. Apparently he made a good enough impression to be selected to tutor the aforementioned Crown Prince in his future duties, and the state of the world as it was, is, and is expected to be.

Which is how Celestino finds himself in his present situation. Phichit is highly opinionated, and among his chief opinions are that lessons should be held in his room, and that as long as he's in his room, he is allowed to be as under-dressed as he'd like. Fortunately for Celestino's sanity, that usually means pajamas, even a dressing gown on the days when he wants to be extra considerate. Still... 

“I really don't believe this is appropriate, your Highness,” he says stiffly, not for the first time that day. “You will learn just as well sitting on the other side of the table as you will beside me.” 

“But you're warm, and your voice is soft, and you smell nice, Ciao Ciao,” Phichit replies matter-of-factly, as he moves even closer to Celestino. 

“Is there anything I can do to convince you not to use that nickname any longer?” Celestino sighs. 

“You said it was cute!” 

“I said it was cute when you were five years old,” he counters, chagrined. “You're nearly an adult now, and it's unseemly.” 

“I like thinking of you as my Ciao Ciao, though.”

“Please don't think of me as anything but your tutor, your Highness.” 

Phichit hums; Celestino knows better than to think this is a good thing. 

“You're my tutor.”

“Y...es...?” 

“That means you're obligated to teach me everything I'll need to know when I ascend to the throne.” 

“Right. Yes.”

“So then teach me about taking concubines!” 

“Phichit!” Celestino scolds before he can catch himself. He claps his hand over his mouth and swallows the expletive on his tongue.

“Ha!” Phichit cries victoriously. “I knew I could get you to drop the formalities eventually, Ciao Ciao.” 

“I apologize for my insolence,” Celestino says forcefully. “I can assure you, Prince Phichit, it won't be happening again.” 

Phichit petulantly strikes the table with his fist. “I'm not a kid anymore, Ciao Ciao. I'm old enough to know what I want. I'm old enough that you should respect my wishes when I say I want you to call me by my name.”

“You're seventeen,” Celestino reminds him. “You're a child, Prince Phichit.” 

Shuffling impossibly closer, Phichit looks up at Celestino with a well-executed pout. Celestino notes that even though he's still in pajamas, he's somehow found the time to apply his winged eyeliner and mascara. 

“I'm old enough to know what I want,” he repeats. “Don't you like me, Celestino?” 

The use of his real name makes him swallow, hard. He keeps his composure as best as he can. 

“Of course I like you, your Highness. You are very beloved by nearly everyone in the Kingdom.” 

“I don't mean like that, and you know it.” 

“Your Highness, please. I'm 42 years old. I understand you're at an age where you want to... explore your options, but there is no dearth of young nobles in your own age group.” 

“But I'm not interested in any of them. I'm interested in you.” 

Celestino laments, “You're going to be the death of me,” and Phichit flashes him a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know! You can find me online on [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
